hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CycloneRyne94/The 2014 Atlantic hurricane season - My Review
I know we still have 1-1.5 months left, but I thought I'd give a little bit of a Review about the last 3.5-4.5 months of the season. - The season for me has Gone so much better than last year, and is probably one of the best seasons (So Far) that I've tracked in the 9 years I've been a Hurricane Tracker. And the fact that most of the storms that formed this year have become Hurricanes, not to mention the periods of Back to Back Hurricanes. - Firstly, Arthur: While there had been no activity up to June 29th/30th, the Formation of Arthur became the First storm or Depression to form in July (1-31) since probably 2004. This year also became the First that Arthur has ever Become a Hurricane, and it peaked out as a 100 mph Category 2, this was same intensity in which it affected the Eastern US Coast as. It also became one of the earliest Hurricanes to affect North Carolina - Second, Bertha: While it may not have been very impressive in certain ways, it did manage to peak at 80 mph. This was the second time in a row that Bertha has Been a Hurricane. But with an Oddly high pressure for a Hurricane. - Third, Cristobal: This was the first time Cristobal has ever become a Hurricane since the Name first gone into use as a storm in 2002. Cristobal Held Hurricane status for quite sometime, and it still produced Hurricane-Force winds at it's time of Extra-tropical transition. - Fourth, Dolly: Meh, in my opinion, Dolly could have done a little better. But Dolly's Formation and Landfall location was almost similar to Ingrid last year (2013) but luckily it was weaker than Ingrid was. It would be my assumption that Dolly will live to see another Season because it didn't cause HECK of a lot. - Fifth, Edouard: Watching Edouard become a Major Hurricane was awesome, it was the First since Sandy in 2012. This was the First time in 18 years that Edouard was a Hurricane of Any Intensity. It was also one of the first storms to be studied by Specially made Weather Drones created by NOAA. - Sixth, Fay: This was Fay's First time as a Hurricane, much like Cristobal, this was the first time since it first gone into naming use in 2002. Even if it may not seem like much, but Fay was able to attain Hurricane status for a brief 6 hours and attain a peak intensity of 75 mph. This made it the Fifth hurricane of the season, which at this point made it 3 more than what 2013 had. - Seventh and Current, Gonzalo: This marks the first the name Gonzalo had been used, after replacing Gustav from 2008. Now its a 145 mph Hurricane Major Hurricane, the second of the season, and it could be at it's peak intensity, but I wouldn't say it's out of the question to perhaps get 150 mph out of it before weakening finally ensues, then again, I wouldn't be surprised if something completely unexpected happens despite probably being at peak intensity right now.. Category:Blog posts